1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Among conventional image formation apparatuses such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and multifunction peripherals, the printer, for example, is configured to print a test pattern on paper as a medium when the image quality of the printer degrades, and to enable a user to check the image of the test pattern (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79937, for example).